Ceramellar
|ailments = |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Ceramellar is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology This moderately large, bipedal Flying Wyvern exhibits a primarily orange coloration with brown streaks on parts of its body, most noticeably along its back. It has a wedge-shaped head with a long, backward-projecting hollow crest similar to that of most hadrosaurids. Each wings sports a set of three curved claws and mustard-colored webbing. Its wing membranes are decorated with a black honeycomb pattern. Its feet possess three talons, two in the front and one in the back, giving its feet a Y-shape. Finally, its tail ends in a bulb-shaped club. Abilities Ceramellar secretes a waxy substance that forms a thin layer over its entire body. However, once the wyvern becomes agitated, its body will heat up and the wax will begin to melt. This allows it to fling hot wax at attackers. It can also spit molten wax from its mouth. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Wax Wyvern *Superfamily: Hot Wax Wyvern *Family: Ceramellar Habitat Range Ceramellar is native to the New World, inhabiting the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, and the Guiding Lands. Ecological Niche Ceramellar is an opportunistic omnivore, eating whatever it can catch in its talons or jaws. It diet consists of fruits, nuts, arthropods, and other smaller creatures. It completes with other predatory monster such as Rathalos, Rathian, Nargacuga, Tigrex, Legiana, Glavenus, and Odogaron. Biological Adaptations Ceramellar's body is covered in a thin layer of a waxy substance. The wax is secreted from its body until its thoroughly covered. This wax is actually what gives Ceramellar its usual orange and yellow colors. Without it, it appears brown with off-white wing membranes. The wax is made from a combination of excess fat and oil. The wax hardens quickly, but once the wyvern becomes agitated its body temperature will increase, causing the wax to start melting. This allows Ceramellar to fling hot wax at attackers with certain attacks. It can also spit hot wax at enemies. Behavior Ceramellar is a fairly docile monster until it is confronted by a predator, in which case it'll turn rather aggressive and try to ward off whatever provoked it. Etymology Ceramellar is a combinaton of cera (Latin for wax), cerumen (technical term for earwax), and mel (Latin for honey, referring to how honey bees produce wax for honey storage). Uwakuba is simply derived from ワックス wakkusu (wax). Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Flame Aura, Heat Cancel, Negate Tar, Status Attack +1 |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Flame Aura, Heat Cancel, Negate Tar, Status Attack +1 |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Bite': The typical bite attack most Flying Wyverns use. Ceramellar takes a step forward and bites the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Charging Bite': Ceramellar snarls at the hunter before charging forward to bite them. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': The standard tail whip attack used by almost every Flying Wyvern. Ceramellar quickly rotates its entire body about 90 degrees, attempting to strike the hunter with its tail as it turns. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Wing Slam': Borrowing this attack from Malfestio, Ceramellar slams on its wings against the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage. In rage mode this attack sends drop of molten wax flying forward that deal minor damage. **'Follow Up': After attacking with one wing, Ceramellar quickly slams its other wing against the ground. This attack is only used in rage mode, sending drop of molten wax flying forward that deal minor damage. **'Double Wing Slam': Ceramellar slams both of its wings against the ground, dealing a moderate amount of damage. In rage mode this attack sends drop of molten wax flying forward that deal minor damage. *'Wing Slap': Ceramellar swings one of its wings forward as if it were slapping the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When in rage mode this attack sends drop of molten wax flying forward that deal minor damage. *'Wax Flap': Ceramellar quickly flaps both of its wings towards the hunter, sending drops of molten wax flying forward that deal minor damage. This attack is only used in rage mode. *'Wax Bullet': Ceramellar spits a glob of hot wax at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Wax Blast': Ceramellar shoots a stream of hot wax from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Turf Wars TBA Notes *Ceramellar was inspired by candles. *Its head, wings, and chest can be broken. The tail can also be severed. *In rage mode it will huff white smoke from its mouth and wax will start dripping from its body. *When fatigued Ceramellar will seek an herbivore to prey on to regain stamina. *Ceramellar's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko